Can't we forget our past?
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: Ganondorf is defeated and Zelda sent Link back to his 'own' time. But he should have forgotten everything, but he still remembers. His whole journey. All the temple's. Even his own 'shadow'.  Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Can't we forget our past?  
Darklinkxlink  
Rated M for latere chapters.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Prologue:

The temple of water. All the other temple's. All the fights and monsters. The temple of water.  
Link still remembered it. Cause there he met his own 'shadow'.

Link's pov:  
Ganondorf has been defeated and Hyrule saved, but Link felt more alone than ever. Sheik was nowhere to be found and although he was the hero of Time, he couldn't see the princess anymore. Cause the land was saved. Zelda had brought him back to his normal time, but he should have lost his memory of everything, but he still knew.

And he never meet Navi in this time scenario. And he was on the age that he saved Hyrule. 8 normal years had passed. 8 years that went ahead and his life had become boring. He wanted to fight again for the sake of Hyrule or something else he didn't mind. He missed the action of his 'previous' life.

Link watched out his window. He had been living in Kakariko Village, cause he knew he would outgrown them, cause he wasn't a real Kokiri. He sighed seeing all the busy people running around the street. And he closed his eyes. Everyday was the same. Nothing fun, nothing excited. Just a boring life. He stood up and walked towards his bedroom, deciding it was enough for today. He felt asleep almost immediately. Not knowing what kind of future he gets…

Dark's pov:

The water was silent.. a lonely tree on a small island in the middle of the room. A young boy clothed in black clothes sat there.

He just sat, he couldn't do anything else. He knew the Hero of Time had stopped Ganondorf. He felt the princess brought him back to his own time for a normal and happy life. Dark looked in his reflection.

He still remembered the boy. The boy that looked like him and fought like him. His own reflection, except clothed in green instead of black.

But still they were so alike. They could have been brothers for as far as you know.

One thing Dark knew for sure.

He could never forget him.

He still watched his own reflection in the water, but it was different than the other.

So much alike, but still so different.

Dark closed his eyes and sighed knowing this day had come to an end again.

He decided to go sleep, not knowing what else to do.

Also not knowing what the future held for him.

* * *

That was it for now!  
Please rate and comment, cause this is my first fanvid I made. but it is still a prologue, so stick with me please!

Thanks!  
And hopefully till the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A change in the timeline.

* * *

Link's pov:

Just another day again.

He smiled and laughed when he saw how Epona running around in circles. He visited the Lon Lon farm everyday. It had become a routine. And even Malon knew him now. She liked him even more, cause she knew he liked Epona.

"Hey Link", Malon said as she walked towards him.

"Hey Malon", he smiled back at her.

Malon watched Link and then turned around to watch Epona, knowing exactly that was the reason he was here.

"You must really like her", Malon said.

"Or maybe you have nothing better to do?" Malon smiled at him.

He laughed and looked to Epona.

"Yeah, I really like her. She is so beautiful, how she moves it is so coordinated, like it always has been. And yeah I admit. I have nothing better to do".

And Link smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing the boy well enough to not push it any further. She was glad with his company though. Her father and Ingo didn't look after the horses often. And the boy always watched then and noticed it if anything was wrong. She was grateful. But she also knew the boy wasn't as happy as he wanted to be. Like he knew he could have been happier if things turned out another way. Link watched the horses for some time in silent. Then he decided to go.

He walked back to Kakariko Village. He stopped and looked back to the Lon Lon ranch. Then walke ahead.

He was almost home when he heard someone scream.

"Uh. What was that"? he turned around and ran towards the sound only to find Anju lying on the ground on her back.

"Anju, are you alright? What happened"? Link asked worried about her.

She looked up and Link saw that she was afraid.

"I…I..uhm..I don't know, Link".

"Can you stand?" and Link stretched out his hand towards her.

She smiled grateful and picked his hand and stood up again.

"I'm alright now, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go home, Link. I'm also going home, but don't worry I will be fine. I guess I just tripped or something like it." And she smiled innocent.

Link nodded. "Okay, but be careful not to fall again". He said before turning around and walking away.

Anju watch him leave and looked at the ground.

_I can't tell him I saw some kind of shadow, can I? He would think I'm going insane._

She looked up and saw he was already inside the house. She closed her eyes and prayed:

_Link, please be carefull. And watch out. Cause I got a feeling this has something to do with you…_

Link opened the door and sent one look towards Anju, who was still standing there, but looking at the ground, seemingly thinking. He knew she lied to him, but he didn't want to push her. So he just let it be for this time.

He went inside and closed the door behind him, even locking it.

He went to the kitchen deciding it was time to eat something, cause it was already late.

He cocked some simple eggs with bread and went back to the living room where a square table stood. He sat at one end and started eating and thinking about Anju.

_She was really frightened, like she had seen something or someone. But she was too scared to say anything about it. Or maybe she thought I wouldn't believe her, cause the monster disappeared 8 years ago.__ Hm. I just don't know what went through her._

* * *

Dark's pov:  
Dark looked up, something had changed. The doors of the temple of water opened.

He sighed and watched his reflection.

Then an evil smile came on his face.

"Maybe now I can visit a long lost friend", he said to himself.

And his smile grew wider with this thought.

He looked up to the door and stood up.

_Leaving this hell hole is something I always wished for. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. Whoever did it._

And he walked towards the door slightly opening it. There was no one in the other room, so he entered it and gave one last look to 'his' room. But he was sure he wouldn't miss it one bit. He was finally free, after all those years.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards the exit of the temple.

Each and every step he take he felt that his smile grew wider again, but he didn't care, cause no one would see it.

He stopped before the exit and smiled.

He smiled.

"Time for a visit, don't you think, Link. My old friend. I still have to repay you for killing me after all?"

And his smile never faded with these thoughts in his mind.

He walked trough the door into Lake Hylia.

And turned around when he was at the shore. And smiled. He was finally free and nothing could stop him. Link would pay for what he has done. Even though if he doesn't know it anymore. Dark turned around and walked towards the place where he surely would find the boy. Hyrule Castle…

* * *

A kind of cliffhanger!:P

Sorry. you have to wait for the next chapter, but please rate and comment this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 2!

No warnings yet!  
The net chapter maybe :P

* * *

Chapter 2:  
The past haunts you!

Link's pov:  
Link almost couldn't sleep.

He was worried about what happened with Anju, but knocking on her door in the middle of the night was no option, beside she wouldn't open the door so late anyway.  
He made something to eat as breakfast and started thinking about what to do today.

He got up after his breakfast and washed his plate.

After that he went outside walking towards the well. He still remembered the well. He still knew how he had to go in there and get the Lens of Truth, so he could see the invisible things in there. It had been one of the scariest places he had to go. Even the Shadow Temple had been a scary place.  
"Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred..."  
* Skull Painting

But he had lived all trough this temple. He saved the sage Impa and got the Shadow Medallion.

But from all the temple's, there was one he feared the most, even though people wouldn't think it.  
The water temple.  
The temple wasn't so scary, but the person in it was. He looked exactly like him.  
the same face, the same clothes, except his were black. His hair looked also the same, except the colour, cause his hair was grey, instead of blond. And his eyes were red instead of blue. But nonetheless Link was sure that it had been himself. He fought against himself and won.  
He still remembered the person, how could he forget someone that looked so alike?  
"Link?" a voice behind him said.  
Link shocked and turned around to see Anju standing there, looking worried.  
"Anju. Yeah. I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to check if you were alright, cause you have been standing here. And um you are already standing here for some time now, so I was worried".

"Oh. No I'm alright, Anju. I was just thinking".

Link smiled reassuringly.  
Anju smiled back and nodded.  
"Alright. Then I will leave you again."  
"Okay. Thanks for worrying, Anju".  
"Bye, Link".

"..Bye"

Link watched a Anju turned and left.

He still wondered what had happened yesterday evening. Link closed his eyes, sighing.

He felt that something terrible was going to happen.  
But he didn't knew what.

Link opened his eyes.

Time to bring a visit to the Lon Lon ranch, looking how it is with Epona will calm my mind.

Dark Link pov's:  
Being outside the temple was a long-lasting dream to come true.

To be honest he almost couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe he felt the wind in his hair. And that he saw the grass beneath his feet.

It was different than the temple, there is only water, nothing else.

It was so much better here and besides here he had a friend.

He grinned when he thought about the other. To be honest he had missed him.

They were two sides from one coin. They were the same.  
besides the colours, but he liked the colours of the other.

Like a different something.

They were the same, but also different.

They were the opposites of each other

Darkness and Light.

Maybe that's why he had liked the other since he first saw him.

He could still remember how he walked in and tried to find a way out of the closed doors. How he walked towards the island to reveal his other self.

He was shocked to say the least and afraid.

Dark Link stopped and looked at Hyrule gates. Hyrule Castle town was behind it.

Hyrule Castle. It was such a big risk to try and get in there.  
But he was sure the other was there, next to the princess. Ready to protect her.

He went inside the walls.

He looked at the city that was pretty bustling.

The people were running and trying to get there work done in time, but some people were just relaxing in the square. Or even playing.

He saw all kinds of people and walked further into town. He looked sideways to see the Temple of Time. He stood still and admired the beauty of it.

He had never seen it before, but he had heard about it from Ganondorf, before he was locked up inside the Water Temple.

He looked up to see the castle.

He smiled, knowing how the other will react when he sees him.

He walked further to reach his destination.

But when he wanted to walk into the castle gates, the guards stopped him.

He looked at them.

"You can't go in here. It is forbidden for you, Link. You should know that by know. The princess is done with you".

'_They think I'm Link. Alright I will play along.'_In his mind he grinned evilly.

"But why not?" he asked innocently.  
"You know why. You heard the reason from princess Zelda, 8 years ago".

"Hm, I did. I think I kind of forgot it".

The guards looked at him angered.

One of them stepped forward to threaten Dark Link a bit.  
"Don't you dare playing games with us, boy. Just leave".

"If you tell me the reason again. I will leave silently, like I was never here, to begin with".

He smiled at the guard, when he saw the guard was about to break.

"Okay, you stupid brat. Listen and listen well, cause I won't repeat it again. You are not permitted to have contact with Princess Zelda, cause she said. You role is over. You understand. And if you answer no, just leave. Go back to Kakariko Village, boy".

"I understand completely. Now, bye now!"

Dark Link grinned evilly, turned and walked away.

Cause now he knew where he should search for his old friend.

The grin never left his face as he made way towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!  
I guess this could maybe the last one for some time :P  
Cause I need to go to school again tommorow. kinda sucks, but what can you do about it? :P

Hope you all liked it though and till the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!

Here is chapter 3!

Hope you all like it ;)

No real warnings yet, just yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Previous chapter:

Link remembered the well in Kakariko village and the Shadow temple. Dark Link confronted the guards at Hyrule Castle, only to find out where Link was.

Chapter 3:

The shadow of the past!

Dark link's pov:

Dark was in the Hyrule field, making his way towards the other. He was almost there and could see the destructive beauty from the Death mountain.

He stopped and admired the beauty of it. He grinned and looked down, knowing the boy was there.

The evening almost feel and Finally he reached Kakariko village.

He looked around, not ever seeing the village before, he smiled it had an kind of peaceful aura surrounding it.

Dark was sure the boy would like it here.

He walked further into the village, seeing the well. He knew what was there. He heard everything about the other temple's from Ganondorf. The Lens of Truth was inside the well. The Lens of Truth was needed for the Shadow Temple. That was beyond the graveyard. He looked towards the path leading to the graveyard, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Link?" It was a young female. Dark turned around grinning.

He then sprang towards her, resulting that she screamed and fell. Dark stopped for a moment. He already liked her, cause she knew Link.

He grinned and ran towards the Windmill and go up the higher fields, beside it, deciding not to pull any attention towards him.

He saw how the Hero of Time helped the young woman, who was obviously stressed, but she accept his help anyway.

Dark grinned. He was still the same. Except he wore no sword or shield.

That was the only difference.

Dark noticed Link walking away from the woman. The woman looked down, thinking noticed Dark. He smirked. The woman was stressed, cause she had seen him and thought it had been Link. But now she knew he wasn't Link, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Link stopped in front of his house and Dark watched him as he looked towards the woman.

Dark knew the other knew something was wrong. But it didn't seem like the woman told him, about her encounter.

He smiled evilly. This would be his advantage.

A great advantage indeed.

Two days later-:

Dark decided to take some action. He had watched Link for two days now. And the boy had a routine and dark noticed the boy hated his life like he lived now.

Dark decided to change that.

He grinned when he stood before the others house. He slowly opened the door and went inside, deciding to wait for Link. He went inside the others bedroom. He would soon have what he wanted and nothing or no one would take this away from him.

Link's Pov:

It was already getting late, so Link decided to leave the Lon Lon Ranch and walk back home.

He said his goodbye to Malon and her farther before he left and went inside the fields of Hyrule.

'_Oh, how often did I ride here with Epona or walk here. Going to one place to another. To one temple then also to another.'_

He reached the small bridge and stopped to look in the water and see his own reflection.

He smiled and thought about the Shadow he meet in the water Temple. He had liked him, cause he looked so much alike him.

Almost the same person, except of course the shadow was much eviller.

He closed his eyes briefly, thinking about that room and Navi who warned him something wasn't right in this room.

He sighed. It was a good time, fighting for the sake of whole Hyrule, even if no on e knew it.

He didn't want to be praised, cause he defeated Ganondorf.

It had been satisfying enough that the Princess thanked him.

The only reason he helped was cause he liked the princess and hoped they would get together. But that couldn't be.

He smiled sadly. He hadn't seen the princess anymore since 8 years ago.

He walked towards his home. And saw Anju smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and waved his hand, deciding to go home.

But when he wanted to open the door. He saw it was already open. Link opened the door carefully to notice nothing out of the ordinary.

He gulped_. 'Must be some stupid people who thought I was just home and came for a visit.'_

He went inside closing the door behind, reliving his stress thinking nothing was wrong.

He ate something, before he decided to call it a night.

He put out all the lights in the living room and kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He went inside and put on the light and closed the door not noticing the shadow who was grinning and sitting on his bed.

When he turned around to walked towards his bed however. He thought he was trapped inside the past.

"You? But how is this possible?" Link asked, feeling kind of awkward.

His shadow just grinned at him.

"The door of the temple opened. You didn't think I would stay in there, would you?"

Link ewatched him and then anger came bioloing up inside of him.

"Go out of my house, NOW!" Link screamed, not knowing how to react.

Dark chuckled at this, knowing the other was confused.

"Now, now. Didn't you miss me Link? I came all the way here, just for you."

Link was shocked.

"Dammit, just leave. The past is done, right. Ganondorf defeated. You have no reason to be here."

Dark grinned and stood up, walking towards the other.

"But I have a reason". Dark said softly, standing right before the other.

"My reason is you, Link".

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Hope you all liked it!

Till next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!

Here is chapter 4!  
I will try to update this story every friday or saturday from now one, so you know when the new chapter will be there.

No real warnings yet, but still Yaoi(boyxboy)

Sorry guys, it is very short, but I will make the next one larger ;)

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Previous chapter:

"_Dammit, just leave. The past is done, right. Ganondorf defeated. You have no reason to be here."_

_Dark grinned and stood up, walking towards the other._

"_But I have a reason". Dark said softly, standing right before the other._

"_My reason is you, Link"._

Chapter 4:  
Living together!

Dark Link's pov:  
Dark grinned at other as he couldn't seem to say anything anymore.

"Me?"

Dark chuckled and turned around, walking back towards the bed.

"You don't mind if I stay here, do you?"

"What? I do mind. Just fucking leave", Link screamed.

"Now, now." Dark turned around to look at the other and he grinned.

"And I thought we were friends, Link?"

"Friends? We are the same? How can we be friends?"

Dark sat back on the bed.

"Get the fuck out of my house. If you won't I will fight you and kill you again." Link said cold, not really caring.

"Ouch. That hurts, Link."

Link watched angry at the person on his bed, the person that looked alike himself.

A few seconds passed by when bother were silent, just observing each other.

After some time Dark grinned. "Don't you know in the end the only person you can truly love is yourself?"

"Why is that?" Link asked a bit curious now he calmed down a bit, but he still wanted the other to leave.

"Cause in the end others always hurt you, but you can never hurt yourself". Dark said while grinning at the other.

"You can hurt yourself too."

"Hm, really?"

"Yes, just get out, will you?" Link said while he sighed, feeling kind of tired.

"I don't want to leave. Why won't you let me stay?"

"Cause that's impossible".

"Why would that be impossible, Link?" Dark grinned, knowing the other would just accept what he wanted, cause he had no choice.

"Besides I don't have any other place to go, cause we look alike. They will think I'm you."

Link looked shocked, not really thinking so far ahead. Dark could just simply go round the whole world destroying village's and such and Link would be the one that got punished. Who would believe him if he said that there was a dark version of him?

Link closed his eyes.

"You stay here." Dark grinned at these words.

"But you will live in my house, so you have to submit to my rules. You can't go out of this house, unless I say so. You agree?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way", Dark said smiling a bit.

Link watched intently when he saw the small smile, instead of his normal grin.

Link smiled back while he gave a small nod.

"Now, Link. Where will I sleep? You only have one bed?" Dark said chuckling at the blush that crept up Link's face.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Sorry for suchs a short chapter. next one will be longer though ;)  
Hope you all liked it and till the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 5!  
Hope you all like it!  
Warning: Yaoi. no real warnings yet

And sorry for the late update!

* * *

Previous chapter:  
_Link closed his eyes._

"_You stay here." Dark grinned at these words._

"_But you will live in my house, so you have to submit to my rules. You can't go out of this house, unless I say so. You agree?" _

"_I wouldn't want it any other way", Dark said smiling a bit. _

_Link watched intently when he saw the small smile, instead of his normal grin._

_Link smiled back while he gave a small nod._

"_Now, Link. Where will I sleep? You only have one bed?" Dark said chuckling at the blush that crept up Link's face._

Chapter 5:  
Reason!

Dark's pov:  
Dark briefly wondered if he would get an real answer out of the blonde Hylian.

Link then said slowly, very unsure.

"I guess someone have to sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Someone?"

"With someone I mean you, of course", Link said with a small growl.

Dark chuckled. " Of course, your house, your rules, right."

Dark stood up and walked towards Link. Link backed down a bit, but Dark just passed him and then Link realized something.

"What did you mean when you said that I was your reason to be here?" Link asked, finding it kind of odd.

Dark who stood by the door stopped and turned his head to look at the other. A grin on his face. Link inwardly cursed for asking his question.

"Simple. My reason is you. The reason I still exist is you. The reason I'm here is you". Dark then walked further into the living room, leaving the blonde Hylian behind.

Dark grinned when he was inside the living room and went to sat down on the couch, which would also be his sleeping place, but Dark would make sure it won't be for long.

Link's pov:  
Link watched the open door to the living room, but the black-haired Link wasn't visible anymore, most likely sitting on his new bed.

The words form the other still in his head, he didn't know anymore what to believe.

' _"But I have a reason". Dark said softly, standing right before the other._

_"My reason is you, Link". "Simple. My reason is you. The reason I still exist is you. The reason I'm here is you"_

_Why would he say such things? What do I mean to him?'_

After some time Link finally knew that thinking didn't help him in any way, besides he was too tired for now. He would solve this tomorrow.

Link walked towards his bed, noticing his sheets.

'_He doesn't have any sheets or a pillow. Maybe I should be more friendly, cause he is a __guest'._

Link walked towards the big closet in his bedroom, choosing a simple pillow he still had and some simple blanket.

Then he walked towards the living room to see the other was already on his back, seemingly asleep.

Link carefully watched his other self before him.

His breathing was even, a sign the person was most likely asleep.

Link looked at the pillow and blanket in his hand.

'_Do I really have to give this to him? I mean he barges into my house. So why should I care if he is cold if he's asleep?'_

Link briefly closed his eyes before sighing and placing the pillow on the small table.

He then unfolded the blanket and put it on the black-haired teen.

'At least he is my guest, so might as well treat him like that'.

Link watched as the boy turned around, snuggling closer to the blanket. Link saw this as a reason he was cold.

Link turned around and went inside his own bedroom. He discarded his clothes and only left his boxers(he always sleeps in only his boxers).

He laid down on bed, but knew he wouldn't get much sleep.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think anymore. But his thoughts were full of a dangerous person. The person who was now sleeping in his own living room.

_"My reason is you, Link". __"Simple. My reason is you. The reason I still exist is you. The reason I'm here is you"_

With these thoughts Link fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 5!  
Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Till the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 6!  
Enjoy!

Warning yaoi(boyxboy)

Everyone thanks for the nice reviews for the previous chapter :) !

* * *

Previous chapter:

Link don't know what exactly Dark meant. But he knows now there is no turning back. They had to live together.

Chapter 6:

No turning back!

Dark's pov:

Dark slowly waked up and felt warm, instead of cold. He remembered he had no blanket, but no he felt a blanket around him. He started sitting up.

He looked towards the table and saw a pillow.

Dark grinned.

'_He still treats me like a guest. But I guess that's what I am now. But for how long, Link?'_

Dark pulled the blanket away and stood up. He saw the bedroom door was still closed, a sign the other was still asleep.

Dark felt his stomach grumble.

"I know it's your house, but I'm kind of hungry. So I will just borrow your kitchen, Link", Dark stated softly.

Dark made his way towards the kitchen and started looking around in the cabinets to search for something edible.

He found nothing he could eat without cooking, so he looked towards the stove.

'_I guess I also have to use the stove. Hope you don't mind though.' _

Dark then grinned. _'Don't worry I will also make something for you.'_

He then looked through the cabinets again and decided to make some eggs with roasted bread.

He putt the eggs in the pan and roasted the bread. He turned around to look at the bedroom door, but it was still closed. Dark briefly wondered when he would be awake.

Dark then finished cooking and sat down in the living room on the diner table and ate the roasted bread with eggs.

He heard a small noise, like a door was opening and looked towards the bedroom door.

The blonde was trying to wake up, cause he was rubbing his eyes.

The blond hadn't even noticed his guest, who was staring at him with a grin on his face.

The blond then noticed the black-haired boy on the diner table.

Link then looked kind of angered.

"What the hell is wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" the blonde asked angry.

Dark just chuckled as answer, wondering if the boy didn't notice he was only in his boxers.

"How can I not stare? You are the one who comes into the room." Dark's grin widened. "With only your boxers on."

Link's eyes widened. He wasn't used to guest, so he always would wake around naked through his whole house in the morning, but he had forgotten about Dark, who was still grinning.

When finally Link understood his situation he turned around, blushing madly at the fact the other had seen him in only his boxers.

He shut the door hard behind him.

Dark just grinned. He had looked like a god, just the way his body was built. The strong muscles, everything. But especially his beautiful blue eyes and his golden hair. Dark closed his eyes, remembering how the blonde had looked, even the blush when he had noticed how he was dressed. Just beautiful.

Link's pov:  
When Link had shut the door he fell down next to the door.

When he was sitting on the floor, he remembered how Dark had reacted. It almost looked like he had been teasing him with the fact he had seen him almost completely naked.

Link closed his eyes and sighed, trying to get his body under control, but his whole body was shaking.

He held up his hand to see that it was also shaking.

He tried to catch his breath, which was also out of control.

When he finally clamed down he decided to dress and go back to eat something. Cause he was really hungry, like he always was in the morning.

'_I wonder how we can live together if I already __make some stupid entrance in front of him, on our first day.'_

Link pulled open the door to see that the other was on the couch now. He looked up when he heard the door again. And link felt a new blush come up to his face. _'Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?'_

Link glared angry at the other, not really knowing why. He then walked towards the kitchen, to see the other had already washed his dishes. And there was even a small plate with roasted bread and egg on it. Link looked towards the living room, but the other was reading now, in a magazine about Hyrule.

Link briefly glared_. 'He had made breakfast for me? Why would he do that? To try and stay forever here?'_

Link walked towards the plate and looked at it. It looked warm still.

"I had to put in the magnetron, cause you were taking rather long with dressing yourself." A voice in living room stated.

Link could practically hear the grin on his face.

"I had a reason why I took so long you know." Link screamed back.

He then heard Dark chuckle.

Link wondered if the food maybe had been poisoned.

"I hasn't been poisoned if that's what you are thinking?"

Link turned around to see Dark in the door opening. He looked briefly worried.

Link looked at him. "Why wouldn't it be? You have a reason to kill me, cause last time I killed you."

Dark smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Why would I want that? Ganondorf is dead, so I have no reason to kill you."

Link watched as the eyes opened again and link felt that the boy didn't lie.

"Then what's is the reason you want to live here?" Link asked, already knowing the answer.

"I thought I had been clear with that? My reason is you, Link".

Link walked angry towards Dark and stopped before him.

"That's no damn reason! I want the real reason."

Dark grinned at the angry blond.

"It's my real reason, Link".

"Dammit, explain what you mean with it".

Dark looked at him. He really didn't know?

Dark closed the small distance between them and link wanted to step back, but feel like he couldn't.

"My reason is you, Link"

"If you keep acting that way we can't live together you understand?" Link asked still kind of angry, because he still didn't understand.

Dark looked at him and link looked back, neither of them said a word, they just looked.

"I never forgot you, Link. I still remember how you killed me back there", Dark said in a cold tone.

Link was visible shocked with this.

"Then the reason is you want to kill me anyway?" Link asked feeling kind of afraid.

"Who said anything about killing you? You aren't so clever, are you?" Dark asked while he grinned.

Link's eyes shot open at that comment. But he knew he hadn't been the clever one. Navi had always helped him, when he didn't know what to do anymore.

So he stayed calm, saying "Yeah, I never was the clever one" He admitted.

"Navi was always the clever one."

Dark grinned at that.

"Then I have to make it more obvious what the reason is why I'm here, Link".

Link looked up, but the moment he looked up he regretted it.

Cause his chin was hold up by a strong hand and the lips of the person before him were on his own.

Link visible tensed and Dark felt it, so he retreated immediately, but now he had shown why he was here, but Dark hoped that the other wouldn't kick him out of his house now.

Link walked backwards, visibly shocked by the fact he was kissed, but the reason why he was shocked was that he had been kissed by a BOY and besides that his own shadow!

Link didn't know anymore what to do or feel. He had never thought of kissing a boy. He was straight and thought he would always be straight, but then why did that kiss feel so good? Like now finally his life was complete?

Link closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks and Dark wondered why the boy was so stressed about it.

"Link?" Dark asked kind of worried what reaction he would get from the blonde.

"Why"? Link asked. It had been a small whisper, but Dark heard it anyway.

"Why? Why? Why?" It had become a mantra out of the young boy's mouth.

And then Dark understood that Link didn't know what to feel anymore.

Dark walked towards him at the exact moment Link couldn't take it anymore and feel down, sitting down with his back towards a cabinet.

Dark walked forwards quicker and sat down beside Link and held him close.

"Why?" Link asked again, when he had clamed down.

Dark looked at him, blue teary eyes were looking at him, but still demanding an honest answer.

"From the first moment I saw you. I saw myself, but not completely. I also saw the opposite of how I am."

"That's no reason", Link stated strongly.

Link was now over the shock, Dark noticed.

Dark looked at him again and a small smile was on his face, Link watched intrigued.

"From the first moment I saw you, Link." Dark watched to see how the blonde would react.

"I loved you".

Link's face didn't change already expecting that answer.

But link wondered if what he felt for the other. Was it also love? He really didn't mind the kiss, but still they were both boys… And almost the same

Dark watched Link quietly, knowing the blond was thinking his head was hung down, but dark was already glad the boy didn't push him away, cause they were still together. Dark was still hugging Link.

"I don't know what to think or feel." Link said then softly.

"I understand. Do you want me to leave for the time being, so you can think about it."

Link looked up towards Dark, noticing that he would really leave if he wanted it.

Was that love?

Link closed his eyes briefly, then pushed him away and stood up.

Dark followed his example ad looked at the back of the blond.

Link stopped in the door opening.

"It's better if you just leave for the time being.. Link"

"Call me Dark." Dark stated softly.

Link turned around. "Dark? A kind of fitting name. Who named you?" Link briefly wondered if Dark was named by Ganondorf.

"I did, cause I didn't have a name, but taking your name was not an option, so I thought that Dark would be good.

Link gave a small nod. "Will you leave for the time being, Dark?"

"Yes, I will. I will give you a week. Will it be enough to think everything over?" Dark asked worried if the blond would reject him anyway.

Link thought.

"Yeah a week would be enough."

Dark gave a small nod and smiled.

Link closed his eyes and walked towards his bedroom, knowing the other would leave now.

"Bye Link" Dark said softly.

"Link heard what dark said, before he closed his bedroom door and noticed that he was already in the living room.

"Bye, Dark". Link also said softly.

Dark smiled, when he was finally called by his name and then the door was shut.

Dark's pov:

Dark looked towards the closed bedroom door.

Then towards the couch and walked up towards it. He folded up the blanket and put it on the table next to the pillow.

He smiled softly, hoping the blond would take him back.

He then walked towards the front door, looked around to take one last look at the house and bedroom door.

He smiled softly. _'I could get used to living here. Please Link, accept my feelings.'_

Dark then walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Link's pov:

Link heard the front door open and after some time closing.

He knew Dark was away now. He sat on his bed, thinking at the breakfast still on the counter in the kitchen.

Link closed his eyes briefly before standing up and walking towards the kitchen he took the plate. Now knowing it wouldn't be poisoned.

He ate the food, while he was sitting on the diner table on the opposite side of where he sat just moments ago.

Link watched and saw that the pillow and blanket were neatly laid out on the table.

'_One week… would it be enough to figure out what I want?'_

_

* * *

_

Hope you all liked it :)  
Till the next one!

Next chapter:  
Day one. Lon Lon ranch


	8. Writer's back

Okay, I'm so terribly sorry I let you all down. I guess it's really been a while, since I came back on :(. So sorry!  
But I'm back now! Will try to update my stories again. Got to read them all over again tho xD. It's been so long since I wrote them.  
Will try to update asap! So please bear with me :(. I can't say sorry enough, but so terribly sorry!  
Real life was coming in the way somewhere and I totally stopped writing, but now I'm missing it, so I came back.  
Hope that you all still follow me after all this time, sorry about it :(. Hope to see you all back soon.


End file.
